1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved treadmill.
2. The Prior State of the Art
The desire to improve health and enhance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire has been coupled with a desire to exercise in locations which are compatible with working out within a limited space, such as within an individual's home or exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
A long list of studies suggests that walking and running relieves stress and reduces the risk of heart disease, osteoporoses, high blood pressure and other cardiovascular diseases. As a result, treadmills are recommended for people of different ages and physical abilities, including elderly people, people with a heart condition, overweight as well as young healthy people who want to improve their cardiovascular abilities. Thus, treadmills have been produced that can be used for either running or walking indoors such as at home or in the office.
A typical treadbase requires that the deck be affixed to a frame. Such a frame usually includes front support, a rear support, and lateral elongated members connecting the front support and rear support. Such treadbases are typically heavy and cumbersome.
Furthermore, the shock experienced from the user's step on typical treadmills is reflected by the deck back to the foot, ankle and leg of the user in a similar manner as the reactive forces are imposed on a walker, a jogger or a runner exercising on a paved surface or a sidewalk. Over long periods of time, the shock experienced by the user can have detrimental effects to the joint of the user. Thus, some type of cushioning mechanism is advantageous. However, typical forms of cushioning require additional assembly and parts and require a frame structure that incorporates the desired cushioning method.
In addition, many treadmills implement incline mechanisms in order to provide a greater aerobic workout. However, such incline mechanisms typically require additional parts, again resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.